Goldenray
Goldenray is Moonlight's character. You can only use her with my permission. Not finished. Appearance Goldenray has goldish scales and the webs on her wings are metallic gold but also kind of transparent. She is small and has no poisonous barbed tail. Her eyes kind of change colour according to the colour of the sky, but mixed with blue. Goldenray is not very muscular do to the fact she spends most of her time reading. Personality Goldenray is happy most of the time and she usually has no idea what's going on. She likes to be friends with everybody, so nobody is left out.She cares about other dragons feelings and doesn't like to hurt other dragons.She tries to be as nice as possible but sometimes she just explodes. She gets mad easily and lashes out so try not to annoy her. She is kind of evil but on a very small scale.She likes to have fun most of the time and likes to make dragons laugh and smile. She is kind of crazy and very weird also. Goldenray is kind of peaceful. She LOVES scissors and will stab anybody that tries to take them from her or anybody that angers her. She can be very scary also. Goldenray loves to read very long books as long as the stories interesting. Goldenray has a very likable personality, being able to connect and have things in common with all types of personalities. She is smart when it comes to school but is also street smart. She is honest but sometimes a little too honest. Goldenray doesn't think the way she acts. She thinks like such a daredevil and thinks with no fear, but she acts the total opposite. Goldenray doesn't mind giving to others in need. Goldenray is a very forgetful dragoness and tends to forget things that don't really relate to school and such. When Goldenray gets angry, here's some advice: Run. If she has scissors you should definitely run. Goldenray can become very very dangerous depending on what stage of anger you pushed her too. Go0ldenray also gets angered very easily most of the time, especially on rainy days or when it's cloudy. She usually lashes out at people if they try talking to her, and likes to just be alone during this time. Goldenray also doesn't like it when people are trying to be annoying, it just makes her irritated and most likely to start beating you up. And if you don't leave her alone during the rare times she doesn't want to talk to anybody, she WILL beat you up without hesitation and you'll regret not leaving her alone when she told you to. She loves to laugh and be happy. Goldenray doesn't like hearing about bad news or sadness. She usually stays away from sadness, but sometimes finds herself caught up in it all. She likes to help those that are sad and will try to put a smile on their face no matter how grim the situation may be. Some people might get mad at her when she tries to make others laugh telling her that she needs to be serious and that if she acts this way she should just leave. Goldenray masks her sadness or fears very easily , just putting on a smile and pretending everything's alright fooling everybody around her into thinking she's fine so nobody will worry about her. Goldenray is not into being in relationships and will get mad or angry when people say she is. She also gets very annoyed when people assume she wants to be in one. Goldenray has walls that she built herself. She hides behind them when she wants to, but comes out after a few minutes. She can't stay behind her walls for long or she'll grow lonely, and that REALLY affects her. Goldenray also loves music, and it helps calm her down when she's angry or happy when she's sad. Music has a big impact on her, the music she listens to effects how she feels. She also likes to draw, but isn't very good at it. Goldenray also sometimes has these little twitches where she twitches and then makes a really weird sound. She does this often and has no control over it. She is also kind of afraid of the dark, not the actual dark but what her mind makes her think that darkness has. Goldenray feels as if she's being watched and that something is always trying to get her, and it can only get her when it's dark and she's alone. So she usually runs as fast as she can into light and if she think she's not going fast enough she thinks that the thing is going to get her. Goldenray doesn't know what will happen to her if it does get her so that makes it extra scary for her. She usually screams or sings to herself as she's running to calm herself down and slow her heartbeat, it helps her to know that people can hear her when she thinks something's after her. Goldenray also sees things, well the thing that's trying to get her. She can see it lurking in the darkness, trying to get her. Goldenray has never told anybody about this, and it will remain that way for a long time. History (Spoiler for anyone who hasn't read TBN) Goldenray was found a few years before the war ended. She was abandoned by her parents as an egg. Her name is Goldenray because her wings cast golden rays when the sun is on her wings. Since then Goldenray has met so many in the world, getting along easily with almost every dragon she meets. Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Content (MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO) Category:Characters